Back To Your Heart
by hermionE Yagami
Summary: TK and Kari break up, and TK doesn't want to live without Kari. How will TK get Kari back? Songfic to BSB's Back To Your Heart, thus the title.


Back To Your Heart

By hermionE Yagami 

TK and Kari go through a rough time, and then they break up. TK knows he can't like without her. How can he get her back? TK's POV. oh yes, b4 I forget, I apologize for any typos my spellcheck is down.

"TK, I can't take this anymore. I'm I'm sorry It's over."

I looked longingly as my now ex-girlfriend left the room, taking the Light with her. There it goes. My life, my reason for being.

_It's not that I can't live without you_

_It's just that I don't even want to try_

_Every night I dream about you_

_Ever since the day we said goodbye_

I layed awake in bed that night. I couldn't sleep now, knowing she was out of my life.I didn't want to try to live without one day of seeing her. Talking to her, at least. I knew he had been a fool, for purposely flirting with other girls in front of her. I amnsorry, and I want her back.

_If I wasn't such a fool_

_Right now I'd be holdin' you _

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do _

_Baby if I only knew_

If only I knew what to do and say to get her back. What to say to get back to her heart. If only I was smarter, she'd still be with me. I want to be back with her. 

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you _

_And find a way back to your heart_

Every nihgt if I even got to sleep, all I dreamed about was her. I can't stop thinking about her. She was my one and only. I loved her. I can't stop thinking about her hair her smile her eyes her Light. To survive, I need to get back to her heart.

_I don't know how it got so crazy _

_But I'lln do anything to set things right_

_Cuz your love is so amazing_

_Baby you're the best thing in my life_

I know I just can't live without her. I'm crazy about her, hooked to her like a boozer to daquiris. She's so amazing. So wonderful. She was the higlight of my life. I'll do aything to get her back. 

_Let me prove my love is real_

_That I made you feel the way I feel_

_I promise I would give the world_

_If only you would tell me girl._

The next day, I gathered all my hope and walked over to where Kari was sitting. She was with Yolei, Cody and Davis. I saw Davis's hand move ever closer to Kari.

"Kari?" I tried hoopefully. 

"Hmm?" she said cooly.

"Can can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

"Umm Okay. Scram, you three. Shoo!" She waved tham away.

I sat down beside her and began speaking lowly to her.

"Kari, I love you. I can't live without you. I'll do anything to get you back. Your love is my reason for being. YOU are the best thing in my life. Just tell me how I can prove that I love you.

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you _

_And find a way back to your heart_

_Give me one more chance(Give me one more chance)_

_To give my love to you(Give you my love, my love)_

_Cause no one on this earth_

_Loves you like I do_

_Tell me_

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

"Just give me one more chance to prove I truly love you. I love you so much. No other boy on this earth loves you like I do. Tell me how to find the way Back To Your Heart.

_I turn back time _

_To make you mine_

_And find a way(gotta find a way)_

_Back to your heart (back to your heart)_

_I beg and plead_

_Fal to my knees _

_To find a way back to your heart_

"Because if I could turn back time, I'd never hurt you again. I'd hold on to you, and make sure you got the best. So now, I'm on my knees pleading. Help me find wa way Bak To Your Heart."

_The words to say(the words to say)_

_The road to take (the road to take)_

_To find a way back to your heart(back to your heart)_

_What can I do(baby baby baby)_

_To get to you(to you)_

_(close to you)And find a way back to your heart._

Kari laughed. My hope fell violently.

"Silly TK. You did it yourself. All by yourself. You're back in my heart. And now, you'll always be there."

I smiled my lopsided smile. We embraced each other. She kissed me, and I kissed back.

So what'd you think? Did you laugh or cry, smile or frown? Two thumbs up or two thumbs down? :::confused::: I'm a poet, and I didn't know it! Ah well.Enough of my blabbering, time for the tiny print.

Copyright November 2000 by hermionE Yagami. All rights to this story are mine, except for the fact that Toei Anime owns the characters. If yu're readin this, just get on with your damn review. Typed up on Deccmber 10, 2000 by hermionE Yagami.

Now, here's a lil' funny pic for the depressed. let's hope it comes up right. If it doesn't oh well I tried.

lol ^_^


End file.
